The present invention relates to casino wagering games. Specifically, the present invention is a supplemental wager to a game in which a quantity of cards is separated into sub-hands, like Pai Gow Poker, to permit a resolution in games that may normally result in a push.
Pai Gow is a gambling game originating in China that is played with a set of thirty two tiles. Each tile includes a number of pips indicating the rank of the tile. For reasons of tradition, a tile""s rank of the tile is unrelated to the quantity of pips on the tile. For example, a tile with twelve pips is the highest ranking tile; a tile with three pips is the lowest ranking tile.
A game of Pai Gow begins with players making a wager. A hand consisting of four tiles is dealt to each player and a banker. The banker and each player organize their four tile hand into two sub-hands, a high hand and a low hand, with each sub-hand having two tiles. The low hand must have a lower ranking than the high hand according to the established rankings of Pai Gow tiles.
Wagers are resolved by comparing the Pai Gow rank of the player""s high hand and low hand to the Pai Gow rank of the banker""s high hand and low hand, respectively. If both the player""s high and low hands outrank the banker""s high and low hands, the player wins and is payed even money, less a five percent commission to the casino. If the banker""s high and low hands outrank the player""s high and low hands, the banker collects the player""s wager. If one, but not both, of the player""s hands outrank the one of the banker""s hands, the game is a push and the wager is neither collected nor paid.
A major drawback of Pai Gow is that the rankings are complicated. As discussed above, the ranking of a tile is not directly related to the quantity of pips on the tile. Additionally, different combinations of tiles create different rankings. Thus, Pai Gow is a game that only experienced players can play quickly. To address this problem simplified games have been created, such as Pai Gow Poker, that use simpler or better known ranking systems, such as conventional poker rankings.
In Pai Gow Poker, players each make an ante wager and receive a seven card hand. Additionally, seven cards are dealt to a banker. The banker and players arrange the seven card hand into two sub-hands, a five-card high hand and a two-card low hand. The only requirement in forming the sub-hands is that the low hand must be of a lower rank than the high hand. The ranking of a sub-hand is the same as in traditional poker with the exception that, in one optional embodiment, the Joker may be used as an unrestricted or restricted wild card. For example, a Joker may be restricted to use only as an Ace or as a wild card to complete a straight or flush. Each player exposes his or her cards and resolves his or her wager by comparing his or her high hand to the banker""s high hand and his or her low hand to the banker""s low hand.
The player wins if both sub-hands outrank the corresponding banker""s sub-hands according to conventional poker rankings. Winners are paid at even money. If one of the player""s sub-hands outranks one of the banker""s sub-hands, and the other banker""s sub-hand ties or outranks the other player sub-hand, the player and banker xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d and the player neither wins nor loses his wager. If both the banker""s sub-hands outrank or tie the player""s sub-hands, the player loses his or her wager.
The result of this game structure is that approximately 41.5% of Pai Gow Poker hands result in a push. That is, in approximately 41.5% of Pai Gow Poker hands, there is no decision permitting the casino or player to win. Consequently, a casino deals a large number of Pai Gow Poker hands without any hold opportunity, i.e. an opportunity to collect a player""s wager or collect a commission. Additionally, standard Pai Gow Poker is viewed by many players as a relatively slow game since many outcomes are not favorable or unfavorable to either the player or the dealer.
It can, therefore, be seen that there is a need in the art for a supplemental wager for a base game such as Pai Gow Poker that provides a resolution on every hand dealt in which the supplemental wager is placed.
The present method is a supplemental wager for a base game, like Pai Gow Poker, between a player and a banker. In the base game, each player places an ante wager and a quantity of cards are dealt to the banker and player. The banker and player arrange their cards into first and second sub-hands and the player""s ante wager is resolved by comparing the player""s sub-hands to the banker""s corresponding sub-hands.
More specifically, if the base game is Pai Gow Poker, each player places an ante wager and seven cards are dealt to the banker and each player. The banker and each player arrange their seven cards into a two-card low hand and a five-card high hand.
The method of the present invention begins with the player making a supplemental wager along with his or her ante wager. It is contemplated that any of the sub-hands could be used in resolving the supplemental wager. Thus, it is predetermined which of the sub-hands will be used in resolving the supplemental wager and which of the player or banker will win the supplemental wager if the selected sub-hands are tied. For example, in the game of Pai Gow Poker, the two card hand, or low hand, could be used to resolve the supplemental wager and the banker could be designated to win all ties.
After the cards are dealt and arranged, each player""s supplemental wager is resolved by comparing the selected one of the banker""s sub-hands to the player""s corresponding sub-hand. The player wins the supplemental wager and receives a reward if the player""s sub-hand outranks the banker""s corresponding sub-hand. Conversely, the player loses his or her supplemental wager to the banker if the banker""s sub-hand outranks said player""s corresponding sub-hand. Finally, if the sub-hands are tied, either the player or banker wins as predetermined.
Along with resolving the supplemental wagers, the ante wagers are also resolved. If both the player""s sub-hands outrank the banker""s sub-hands the player wins his ante wager. If the banker""s sub-hands outrank or tie the player""s corresponding sub-hands, the player loses the ante wager to the banker. If one of the player""s sub-hands outranks the corresponding banker""s sub-hand and the other of the banker""s sub-hands outranks or ties the corresponding player""s sub-hand, the result is a push and the player neither loses nor wins the ante wager.
Thus, in the example of Pai Gow Poker, in which the low hand is used to resolve the supplemental wager and the banker wins on ties, each player""s supplemental wager is resolved by comparing the banker""s low hand to the player""s low hand. The player wins the supplemental wager and receives a reward if the player""s low hand outranks the banker""s low hand. The player loses his or her supplemental wager to the banker if the banker""s low hand outranks or ties the player""s low hand.
Again, along with the supplemental wagers, ante wagers are also resolved. Where the base game is Pai Gow Poker, ante wagers are resolved by comparing each player""s low hand and high hand to the banker""s low hand and high hand, respectively. If both the player""s low hand and high hand outrank the banker""s low hand and high hand, respectively, the player wins his or her ante wager. Conversely, if the banker""s low hand and high hand outrank or tie the player""s low hand and high hand, respectively, the player loses his or her ante wager. If one of the player""s hands outranks the corresponding banker""s hand and the other of the banker""s hands outranks or ties the corresponding player""s hand, the result is a push and the player neither wins nor loses his ante wager.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a supplemental wager for a base game, like that of Pai Gow Poker, which provides a resolution on every hand dealt in which the supplemental wager is placed.